


You Look Amazing

by TrinityRain



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friends Squad, F/F, Fluff, catradora, ponytail catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrinityRain/pseuds/TrinityRain
Summary: drabble prompt from tumblr: ponytail catra, but it's something new she's trying, and Adora has a Gay Panic™ when she first sees
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 148





	You Look Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> this was a little drabble request for my 600 tumblr followers celebration. i think it turned out super cute!! check the tumblr post out for a ponytail catra edit!  
> https://lesbiien.tumblr.com/post/623929002367860736/congratulations-on-600-followers-spop

Catra stared at herself in the mirror, contemplating her current hair situation. Her hair had finally grown out to the length it was before Prime cut it. While she liked the short hair, she was glad to have autonomy over it and was happy that she had what she was most comfortable with. But somehow it felt wrong. Just a little something was off.

The last time her hair was this long, she had just lost her eighth life saving Glimmer on Horde Prime's ship. This length was from _before_. Before she chose the rebellion, before she chose Adora, before she chose to be _good_.

She ran her fingers through her hair, eyebrows knit together. She looked down at the vanity, inspecting her and Adora's various hair care items. She spotted something of Adora's and smirked. She knew what to do.

**~♡~**

"Hey, Adora."

Catra walked into the Bright Moon kitchen where Adora was eating a slice of cake and reading through some rebellion files.

"Hi, Catra," she said, still looking down at paper in her hands. "How a-" she stopped when she saw Catra, eyes wide and fork halfway to her mouth.

Catra blushed and ran her hand through her hair, which was in a ponytail. She messed with her bangs anxiously, hoping they looked okay. "Do you like it?"

Catra smiled. "Okay, it's not a big deal, you can close your mouth now." She reached a hand over and nudged her jaw closed.

"Uhhhhh..." Adora replied, very unhelpfully.

Adora stood up and put her hands on Catra's shoulders, eyes wide and serious. "Catra?"

"Yeah?"

"You," Adora said, "look amazing."

Catra laughed, warmth spreading through her chest. She wrapped her arms around Adora's neck. "You bet your ass I do."

"Woah!" Bow was standing in the doorway with Glimmer, eyes sparkling and a hand pointed at Catra. "You have a ponytail."

"Ugh," Catra groaned, "it's not a big deal!"

"It's so cute," Bow gushed, "and your cute ears are poking out."

Glimmer grinned. "Catra has a ponytail! Catra has a ponytail!"

Adora beamed as Catra smacked her hand to her forehead. "You guys are all idiots."

**Author's Note:**

> hope y'all liked it! i promise i have not abandoned i like brew, i will get to it once i finish all my zine pieces!! love y'all and remember to leave kudos and comments! 💖💖


End file.
